Words of Wisdom
by AshesGleamandGlow
Summary: Words of wisdom from Charlie Weasley, told by Hazel Potter. AU, one-shot, complete, fem!Harry, told in first person POV, for the QLFC.


_**Position:** Keeper_

 _ **Prompt:** Use Spider-Man 3 (2007) as inspiration_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,052_

 ** _000_**

"Ron? Ron! I need to talk to you. Explain some things."

"Raise my father from the dead and tell it to him," he said darkly as he opened the door to his room.

"I'm your friend, Ron. I cared about your father."

He shut the door, almost hard enough to be considered a slam.

It wasn't always like this. The only thing that changed was the death of Ron's father, and now Ron hates me. Blames me for Mr. Weasley's death. Maybe he's right, though. Maybe it was my fault. If I hadn't freaked out so badly after waking up, maybe I could have told someone sooner. Mr. Weasley would most likely still be alive.

It all started a few days before winter break. I'd gone to bed like usual, having stayed up talking with Hermione about classes while Lavender and Parvati giggled about boys across the room. As soon as sleep consumed me, I knew something bad was going to happen. I was heading down that same corridor I had in previous dreams, but instead of walking or floating, I was slithering. The closer I got to the end of the corridor, the faster I was slithering, and I had no control at all. Then I saw him, at the end of the corridor was Mr. Weasley. I tried to yell at him to run, to get away, but it came out as a hiss. He froze when he saw me and when I woke up I could still taste blood. My stomach rolled and my dinner made a reappearance as I cried out in denial. The others woke up at the noise, I could vaguely hear Hermione talking, but I could only see the terror on the face of my best friend's father.

The rest of the night was a blur. I can only really remember fractions of it. There was a panicked Hermione, a worried Madame Pomfrey, a grim Professor Dumbledore, grieving Weasleys, and a caring, tired Sirius. I had clung to Sirius the moment I saw him and cried until I could cry no more. I don't know what happened after I woke from that nightmare, but I know for sure that Mr. Weasley, kind and welcoming Mr. Weasley, had died from a deadly snake bite to the neck.

Now, the winter break is anything but festive, and my best friend hates me. It was like fourth year all over again. Tears welled up in my eyes. I stumbled backwards until my back was against the door opposite Ron's and slid to the floor. My heart clenched painfully as I tried to will the tears away, but I felt so afraid and angry and alone; a sob wrestled it's way from my throat. Betrayed. I felt betrayed. My heart felt like it's been used as a muggle football. I'd trusted Ron with almost everything, but he kept treating me like I went out of the way to make things worse, to get into the worst possible situation, like I liked putting others into danger and getting them hurt. He kept abandoning me and it hurt that he thought so little of me.

Another sob, followed by a strangled whine wrenched their way from me. Why couldn't I cry silently here like I could at the Dursleys?

"Hazel?"

I sniffled a bit before I answered. "Hi, Charlie."

"What's wrong? Did Ron say something stupid? Again?"

I looked up from my knees and met Charlie's worried gaze. His weather worn face was drawn and tired and his eyes were red and swollen, but as he looked at me with eyes that held warm concern, I swear my heart fluttered.

"Charlie, I… I'm sorry about your father. If I — if I'd just —" I was interrupted by a rough, calloused finger being placed on my lips. I started at Charlie in surprise as he smiled softly.

"Hazel, it's not your fault. If anyone says otherwise, they're wrong. And if Ron keeps being an insensitive berk, well, you're too good for him and he needs to grow up. You can't be everywhere and save everyone, no matter how hard you try or what people tell you." Charlie's crystal blue eyes stared deep into my own jade ones and I think I started to see why he's Ginny's favorite brother in that moment.

I didn't see Charlie again for almost a year and a half after that, and when I did, it was at Bill's wedding. There's an obvious gap where Mr. Weasley used to be, should be, but the majority of the Weasley family had mostly healed.

When Hermione and I went on the run not long after Bill's wedding, Ron didn't come with us. It was Ginny that came and risked life and limb to help me.

Ron never forgave me, and while it hurt to lose him as a friend, Charlie's words stuck with me and I moved on to greener pastures. I became better friends with Neville and Ginny instead.

A month after the Final Battle, during dinner at the Burrow, Ron attempted to convince me to go out with him, but while I may have once had romantic feelings for him, they died when he accused me of killing his father. In retaliation for not accepting, he accused me of going Dark, blamed me for Fred's death, and tried to turn the rest of his family against me as they grieved.

Charlie only glared at his youngest brother and said lowly, "Hazel was nowhere near Fred when he died, Ronald, and she's as Dark as I am. If you don't shut up, shape up, and learn that things aren't fair, you're going to find yourself in a world of trouble. Hazel is only human."

I looked around, expecting George to side with Ron, at least. I found the only glares at the table were being directed _at Ron_. I'd never felt as safe and loved as I had in that very moment. I may never be a Weasley in name or blood, but they'd been my family since that first Christmas day when Mrs. Weasley gifted me that jumper, and they proved multiple times since that they thought of me as family, too.


End file.
